Let the Purge Begin!
by Bluejay20
Summary: The annual "Purge" has begun; this is Jack Darby's first year of The Purge without his father. How is he going to handle it? He's scared for his friend's life as well as his own. Will he and everyone else he loves be able to survive the 12 hours without injury (or worse death)? Or will things take a turn for the worst before the clock strikes 7.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! So before I start I have to remind you that this is The Purge. There will be some stuff in here but nothing to graphic because I just can't do that kind of stuff cause it isn't my forte. **

**I got this idea after watching The Purge and felt like writing this. I don't know what I'll write so um, just in case. **

**Beware! **

**Disclaimer: I do not make a profit off of this and do not own any of the characters let alone The Purge itself. So, I really don't know what I own. **

**I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

_The Purge-fifteen minutes till The Purge begins_

I couldn't believe it. Only fifteen minutes till The Purge begins.

The Purge is when all crime (murder, theft, rape etc) is legal and no emergency services are available.

True, this is an annual event and I've been through this for the past sixteen years of my life. This is the first year without my father; it was something my father was good at. But something that also made him a monster. He would participate in The Purge every year. He would always come home the next morning at seven o'clock with blood all over his hands and shirt. Nobody messed with us because of that, everyone knows that if they messed with us before, after or during The Purge…they would get purged.

But that is the exact reason my mother left him, because he started becoming too violent. Too…unmanageable! She left him…kicking him out. But now, the purge was going to start in…oh dear god, eight minutes and he wasn't with us. Nobody knew not to mess with us.

I begged my mom to let us stay at the Autobot Base, it was a secret location, and nobody could find us. We were completely hidden from the world…no one could harm us.

She said a plain and simple "No" when I asked her she snapped, stating that it would wrong and unfair if we went to a secret location.

She really didn't understand the concept that we were going to die because our house was nowhere near locked. We just had the windows locked and doors shut; the problem was it that I could see everyone else's houses. They were all shut, locked in tight. Making sure no one can come in and no one can get out.

My mom had also sent Arcee back to base. Arcee went without protest; the Autobots didn't understand what The Purge was about either. They didn't even know it exists.

Looking over at my clock, I frowned when I realized that it was five minutes till The Purge begins and everything illegal is legal. I sat up in my bed and grabbed my phone, quickly typing in Miko's number I began to call her.

"Hello" came her voice on the other line. She didn't seem worried one bit; it was probably because she wasn't really afraid of anything. I wish I was like that.

"Miko" I started, trying to keep my emotions under check, "Be safe, okay. No tricks"

Miko sighed, "Jack, I'm fine. My foster parents are rich. My house is locked up so tight that Optimus and Megatron's power combined couldn't break in"

This time I sighed. She was so confident; I was scared out of my mind. "Miko, please just be safe. Stay inside, don't let anybody inside" I said, looking over at my clock again. Three minutes, I still needed to call Raf. "I have to go, Miko. I'll see you in school tomorrow" I said, hoping that that was true.

"Okay Jacko! See you then…" I was about to close my phone to hang up but she started speaking again, "be safe Jack…and one more thing Jack" she said.

"Anything Miko" I said, twitching nervously.

"You don't….support this? Do you?" Miko said weekly, I could hear the house's defenses going down through the phone.

I looked out the window, noticing how everyone who supported it had put blue flowers outside on the lawn. Ours had none. "No Miko, I don't support this"

Miko breathed, "ok….be safe Jack, see you in the morning" and with that the line clicked, and I knew that she hand hung up.

I typed in Rafael's phone number as quick as I could and called him.

"Jack!"

"Hey Rafael, I just wanted to…tell you to be safe and be careful" I said.

"I'm fine Jack, my house is locked up tight…I'm not so proud of this but my whole family has a gun in their hand" he lowed his voice even more then he did before, "including me"

I froze, I couldn't imagine young, bright, Raf Esquivel killing someone, let alone having a gun in his hands. "Be safe Raf" I said finally after regaining my composer.

"Be safe, Jack. I'll call you later, I have to go with my parents and my siblings" he said, "see you!"

"See you too, Rafael" I muttered, hanging up.

I looked up quickly as I heard my mom yelling my name. I shoved my phone into my pocket and walked out the door. I made it to the living room where the TV was one. My mom held the remote firmly in her hands as I walked in. she was tense. You could see her muscles tensing up.

I grabbed a blanket that was laid over the couch and wrapped it around my body. I sat on the bed, my legs brought close to my chest. My heart sank when I heard the announcement start.

"This is the Emergency Broadcast System announcing the commencement of the annual purge. At the siren, all emergency services will be suspended for 12 hours. Your government thanks you for your participation"

The sirens were loud, and when I mean loud, I mean loud. I've survived The Purge for sixteen years just because my father was the most feared man alive in my neighborhood.

I looked over at my mom, her body was shaking I almost wanted her to tell me to call Ratchet so we could go through the Ground Bridge and get into the base.

Unfortunately, she never did. Standing up, she turned towards me and tried smiling. Trying to mask how terrified she was. "I'm going to make some brownies…do you want any?" she asked sweetly.

I shook my head, "no thanks mom, I'm good" I said.

She nodded curtly, leaving towards the kitchen.

I looked back up at the TV then at my phone. I was hoping to see a text or miss call from Rafael or Miko. I wanted to talk to someone who wasn't worried about all of this. Miko had no fear and Rafael was holding a gun in his hands just in case someone broke into his house.

I heard screaming coming from outside and I hurried to the window. I pushed back the curtains a bit and looked outside. I saw a teenager from my class, he had to be fifteen. His name was Zachary. At least that's what I've been told. I watched him in horror as he threw another teenager in my class, Christopher, on the ground. Bat firmly in his hands Zachary hit Christopher with all the might that he had. The bat became bloodier and bloodier with each blow.

Finally, the screaming stopped. I couldn't believe what I just saw. Zachary, a normal teenager from my class, killed someone!

Walking backwards, I ran into my mom. "Mom" I breathed.

"Jack, I don't want you looking out the window" she said sternly and I turned around. The thought of someone being brutally murdered still running through my head. Sometimes, humans are just like Decepticons. Cold hearted.

Breaking out of my mind and into reality I stared at my mom, "I'm sorry, mom. I just can't help it" I frowned, shaking my head while my eyes were glued to the ground.

"Jack, please don't look out the window" she said and left back into the kitchen.

I decided to talk towards my room, when I passed by the kitchen arch I told my mom where I was going. She told me okay.

I passed by the front door and stopped. I saw the shadow of someone through the slit that was underneath the door. I took a breath, surely nobody would come in. would they?

A knock came from the door, that's when my mom came out. A kitchen knife in her hands. The knocking grew louder as the person behind the door started slamming his fist against the wood.

The person must've given up because the knocking stopped. I and my mom looked at each other, a little relieved. But then, the door came crashing down. Hitting the ground with a loud bang. My mom grabbed my wrist and pulled me behind.

Out from the shadows emerged Vince, a long metal steel bat in his hands.

"Darby!" his voice was loud, "we have some unfinished business!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading this! Hope you liked it! If you did great if you didn't…great? I really don't know. Have a good day (or goodnight depending on when you read this) **

**~Bluejay20 **


	2. Chapter 2

**I am glad that a lot of you liked the first chapter. Really I am worried about not reaching all of your expectations for this story. So, please, tell me how I am doing. I would really like to hear anything you all have to say. I just want to know that it's good. **

**Thanks for reading and please read the ending A\N. **

* * *

_Out from the shadows emerged Vince, a long metal steel bat in his hands. _

"_Darby!" his voice was loud, "we have some unfinished business!" _

My breath hitched, barely ten minutes into The Purge and someone was already trying to kill me!

Vince swung the bat and it hit the wall, making a huge hole from the force he used.

"Vince" I said, pushing my way past my mom and ignoring her yells ordering me to get back. "What did I do to make you do this?"

"Everything!" Vince growled, swinging the bat again, this time aiming for my leg. Sadly and painfully, he hit the side of my knee, hard. I heard the shattering of my bone and I fell to the floor. Pain going through my leg as I held back a scream of pain.

I saw my mom step forward but Vince pulled out a gun and pointed it at her, his finger wrapped tightly around the trigger. "You move I shoot" he snapped at her.

I put my hands over my knee, tensing my hands up. "Vince…" I tried but he swung the bat again. Using my leg that wasn't broken I started crawling backwards, wincing at the pain that went through my knee.

"You…no, good…girl stealing…race winning…pathetic loser!" he yelled in between swings of the bat. He still had the gun pointed at my mom and I reached my hand into my pocket, I started pressing numbers in, hoping that it was a right number.

Vince threw the bat on the ground and picked me up by my collar, forcing me to my feet. "I can't wait till your blood is on my hands" he hissed in my face before throwing me on the floor.

My knee hit the ground and I groaned, letting my guard down. Vince took this time to use his foot and kick me in the stomach.

I saw my mom finally having enough and running towards Vince with the knife tightly in her hands. Just before she was about to strike him in the shoulder he elbowed her in the chest, before grabbing her hair and banging her head against the wall. She was knocked out when her head met the wall and Vince threw her on the ground.

My eyes didn't leave my mom as some blood trickled down the side of her face and down her cheek.

Vince turned back towards me and jabbed his foot into my knee.

My eyes shut tightly in pain. I thought all hope was lost, I knew that after Vince killed me he wouldn't take anytime before killing my mom too. But I heard the line click from when I called someone.

"Jack?" came Rafael's voice.

Vince was too focused on killing me to take notice on this. He reached down and clutched my neck tightly before forcing me up against the wall. His hands tightening around my neck, as I squirmed and started using my hands to yank his away from my neck.

"Jack?!" Rafael said again, this time I heard more worry in his voice.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you've done!" Vince snarled, his hands tensing as he gripped tighter.

"Jack!" Rafael shouted.

Vince smirked evilly and took off one hand from my neck. This gave me a little air to breathe but not much, cause of that, it also made his other hand grip tighter.

Vince reached into my pocket and took out my phone, "Jack can't come to the phone right now" he said hatefully. "Me and him have some things to talk about" he hung up the phone and the last thing I could hear before he closed it was Rafael's frantic yells of 'Jack' and then the shouting for his 'mama'

"So sad that nobody will ever hear your screams again" Vince put his hands on my neck again and squeezed as tight as he could.

I felt all the air leaving my body as I struggled, against his grasp. My eyes closed and I clawed at his hands,

Hoping it would do something. I couldn't breathe any more and I didn't have any more breath left. I stopped struggling and bit my lower lip. His hands tightening harder, harder, harder.

Until I couldn't take it any longer. I gave a silent prayer, begging for my mom to be safe as I was about to be killed.

I heard new footsteps come through the door and a gunshot, Vince's hands let go of my neck and I felt a rush of air going back into my lungs.

My eyes snapped open and I gasped as I saw a blood dripping onto the floor. Vince dropped me and fell to the floor. I knew he was dead. I fell on my feet before my knees buckled and I fell to the ground.

I looked up to see my savior. Agent Fowler stood there; he didn't look shock at all. But I was he had just killed a teenage boy! Fowler ran towards me and knelt down next to me.

"Son, are you alright" he said, looking at me for bruises.

I pushed his hand away. Using his shoulder, I pushed myself upwards and limped towards my mom. I knelt beside her, ignoring the pain the struck my knee.

"Mom" I said weakly, my fingers searching for the right spot to find a pulse. When I finally found the spot it was weak, she was barely breathing.

"Fowler, how'd you know to come?" I asked, turning towards him.

"Rafael called me; he said you were in big trouble. I got Ratchet to give me a Ground Bridge to your house. That's when I came, just in time I may add" Fowler said coolly.

I looked over my other shoulder and looked at the dead Vince. The blood slowly poured out of him.

"Ratchet" Fowler's voice broke me out of my trance. "Send a Ground Bridge"

Fowler came in and picked up my mom bridal style.

The Ground Bridge appeared and I would've been overjoyed about seeing the beautiful blue and green colors if my knee wasn't killing me.

I let Fowler go through the Ground Bridge first with my mom in his arms.

I couldn't stop looking over at Vince. He was a jerk, sure, but he didn't deserve to die. Even if he did try to kill me.

I limped into the Ground Bridge and when I came to the other side I saw everyone's worried and confused expression.

"Jack" Arcee came up to me and bent down so I was face to face with her. "Start explaining"

* * *

**PLEASE READ **

**A\N: the next chapter is not going to be in Jack's POV. You'll see why. **

**Thanks for reading **

**~Bluejay20 **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry that this chapter is short. I had to because it just had to be done. **

**I was so happy when I wrote this, I don't know why. I was **

**Listening to music and I thought 'I have to add this in' so here it is. It's shorter then every other chapter but I'll try and post another chapter later tonight. **

**Thanks for reading and this chapter is going to be in 3****rd**** POV. Thanks again. **

* * *

"Starscream" Megatron's voice yelled out for his Second-In Command.

Megatron was pacing back and forth on the bridge when he heard loud gunshots. Of course, his curiosity got the best but him, and he had ordered that The Decepticon Warship move lower to the ground. The lower they got the more he realized that there was not only gunshots but screaming. That is the time when he called his Second.

"Ye-yes Lord Megatron?" Starscream came; his wings drooped as he slowly approached his Lord and Master.

Megatron whipped around, "What is going on down there!" he demanded.

"Lord Megatron!" Starscream exclaimed, "Why would I know?"

Megatron growled.

"It's not of _my _doing Master!" Starscream protested, stumbling backwards.

Starscream looked over at Soundwave who was typing away furiously at the keyboard, his visor not leaving the search engine. His feelers were extracted at placed at least four inches away from his hands.

"Megatron! I swear to you that I do not understand what is going on!" Starscream exclaimed.

Megatron growled, he was about to come out with a comeback when Knock Out walked into the bridge.

When he made his way everyone stopped talking and the only sound was Soundwave on the keyboard.

The sight that before them puzzled them.

Knock Out had red liquid everywhere.

Megatron knew that this was the human's blood.

One of his door-arm had a shattered window while the other at a crack that was visible. His white face was stained with red blood, as well as his digits and it ran down his leg. His paintjob was scratched up.

He didn't show any signs of him being angry about his paintjob ruined.

"Knock Out?" Megatron pushed Starscream to the side and walked towards the red medic.

"Yes, Lord Megatron?" Knock Out coolly, cocking his hip out to the side while placing a firm hand on it.

"Why do you have human blood on you?" Megatron asked, his optics scanning Knock Out.

"Just joined the annual Purge, Lord Megatron" Knock Out said.

"The Purge?" Starscream asked walking past Megatron so that Knock Out was staring at Starscream in the optics, "is it another pathetic human street race?"

"Starscream, I feel like this Purge will be even to your liking" Knock Out said.

"Knock Out!" Megatron growled so that the medic looked up at Megatron. "What is this 'purge'" he asked crossing his arms.

"It's an annul event that the humans hold. For twelve hours all emergency services are unavailable and everything illegal is legal" Knock Out explained, softly.

"How many times have you participated in the purge?" Megatron asked.

"Every year, my liege" the medic said coolly.

Megatron chuckled evilly as he walked back to his workstation in the front of the bridge. "So, enlighten me about his purge, Knock Out" Megatron ordered.

"It's simply my liege, all emergency services are unavailable. There for, no cops, ambulances, firefighters, will be able to come to the rescue. All illegal things are legal, example: Murder" Knock Out ended it with a smirk and a purr of approval of the purge.

Megatron laughed evilly, his hands placed behind his back.

Soundwave stopped typing when he realized this and saw his Master like this.

Knock Out smirked and Starscream's wings dropped and pressed close to his frame.

"Soundwave, Starscream, Knock Out activate your holoforms. Were going hunting!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Next chapter will be in Jack's POV and again I am sorry for making it really short. **

**~Bluejay20 **


	4. Chapter 4

**HAPPY (early) FOURTH OF JULY!**

**I made this a little longer to apologies for not updating yesterday. **

**I won't update tomorrow or Friday because a new Transformers: Prime episode is coming out. And (spoiler alert) I heard that Soundwave is getting intaorgated. So I can't wait. **

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

I finished explaining The Purge to the Autobots…they didn't look pleased…I didn't really except them too.

Bulkhead had his mouth hanging open, his blue optics wide at what I had just told him.

Bumblebee was looking at everyone, he looked scared and terrified.

Arcee didn't look like she believed me.

Ratchet had stopped scanning my mom to stare at me.

And Optimus, well, I could tell that he didn't quite believe me either.

"What do you mean 'no legal thing'?" Ratchet asked, standing up and marching towards me.

I sighed again. Quite frankly, I didn't want to explain it again. "Everything is legal" I repeated slowly. "It's something that was created _way _before I was born" I stated.

"And you didn't bother telling us about this 'Purge'?" Arcee asked.

"I was hoping that The Purge would stop…I guess the government likes it to much" I said quietly.

Bumblebee gave some whirls and beeps that I didn't understand at all.

"Yeah" Bulkhead snapped, "where's Rafael and Miko?"

"There fine!" I exclaimed, limping my way towards a wall so I could lean on it. "Miko's house is locked up and Raf has a gun in his hands!"

Bumblebee gasped and stumbled backwards, Spitting out whirls and beeps of protest. I knew that he didn't believe me that Rafael has a gun in his hands. When I heard about it I didn't believe him either. It was too hard to imagine.

"He's fine. Both him and Miko are fine" I said, still hoping that was true.

"I don't understand…" Bulkhead said after a long moment of silence. "…The humans are basically just as bad as the cons?"

"Sometimes even worse" I admitted, shifting very uncomfortably while I was trying to sit down.

"It's a government thing" Fowler said, stepping back as Ratchet activated his holoform to look over my mom more closely.

"Agent Fowler" Optimus started, "you act so…calm about this"

I snorted inwardly, now someone else notices something was up. Fowler didn't even mention the worst part that he killed a teenage boy!

"Prime, I've been through this for a long time and I wasn't touched once…"

"That's not the point!" Ratchet snapped, whipping around. "Agent Fowler, there are many lives that are being killed! You can't be calm about this! Do you know what the cons will do when they find out about this—?"

"If they find out about this!" Fowler snapped back at Ratchet.

I gulped; the gun he used to kill Vince wasn't too far away from him. He could easily harm my unconscious

Mother and then shoot me!

"The cons will never find out, you know how they are disgusted by humans. Why would they participate in a human game" Fowler asked

"You think as this as a game?" Arcee snapped her head around and knelt down to go face-to-face to Fowler.

I knew that it wasn't going to turn out right. If Fowler kept this up at this rate the autobots will probably snap and break there rule to not killing humans. And if they didn't I might have too. Even if he did save me! He's acting like The Purge is a good idea and that people don't actually get hurt.

Fowler placed his hands on his hips and stuck up his nose, "It's a game" he repeated

And Arcee snarled. She took a step backwards, making sure not to run into Ratchet who had turned back to my mom.

"Fowler, if this really is a _game _then why don't you do out there and sit in the middle of the road with nothing to protect your for 12 hours!" Bulkhead snapped and Bumblebee whirled an agreement.

Fowler shot back something but I didn't pay attention. I felt my phone buzz and I reached into my pocket to pick it up. My heart plummeted when I saw the caller ID. I was Miko. I flipped it open and pressed it to my ear.

I didn't hear a cheery 'Hi' I got a terrified and scared, "Help!"

"Miko, what's wrong" I said loud enough so that everyone would stop talking and pay attention.

"Jack…It's the cons!" she gasped out, she was definitely crying. "There here…there outside they got my foster parents!"

"Who?" I asked, trying not to go into a panic attack myself.

"I-I don't know…Jack, I'm scared" she cried softly.

I was about to answer when I heard the con that was attacking her house speak.

"Miko…come out, come out, where ever you are and your creators won't get hurt!"

"It's Starscream" I exclaimed, I meant to think it back it came out.

I looked up when I said that and I saw Bulkhead. His optics was in narrow slits. His fist clutched together. "Tell Miko I am coming" he growled angrily.

"Miko, sit tight. Were on are way—" I froze when Starscream spoke. "Soundwave…" after that the line clicked and it went to static.

Bulkhead growled.

"Bulkhead!" I yelled, trying to stand up on my feet as fast as I could without putting to much presser on my knee. "I'm coming with you!"

"Oh, no your not" Ratchet snapped. "You need your knee to be checked out!"

"I'm going with! I will not let Starscream hurt Miko!" I yelled at Ratchet.

"Are you getting in or what?" Bulkhead asked, transforming and driving closer towards me. I glared at Ratchet before climbing into Bulkhead. As soon as I closed the door he sped off.

I looked in the mirror… Arcee was yelling at Fowler with all the bots backing her up. Then I couldn't see anymore. We left the base and were in the mercy of the world.

Bulkhead didn't stop for anything. I could tell he wanted to kill Starscream. I looked out the window from my place on the passenger seat. Blood was everywhere. What disturbed me the most was the decapitated arm that was left on the street. A gun shop was broken into and I saw a group of older men with a couple women walking about, each having machetes in there hand or a gun.

"A Purge party" I muttered.

"Now what is a purge party?" Bulkhead snapped.

"Were a group of friends get together to kill people" I said sadly and softly. The group made there

Way were most of our homeless people hide and disappeared behind the alley.

Bulkhead sped up, ignoring the looks that people gave him as they walked around looking for their next target.

"I didn't realize that humans were coldblooded just like the decepticons" Bulkhead muttered.

He made a sharp left turn. My knee banged against the center console. I gave a small cry and gripped the dash broad.

I looked up and almost gasped. Miko's house was in a richest neighborhood in Jasper Nevada.

The grass was green and every house was locked so that nobody could get in. the houses were perfectly painted white, not to mention huge.

Bulkhead stopped abruptly. I opened the door and got out of Bulkhead. Limping, away from Bulkhead. He quickly transformed, not worried about anyone seeing him.

I limped slowly onto the grass. The barriers were broken and windows were shattered. I kept walking with Bulkhead quickly behind me. I stepped on something.

Looking down, I gagged. Miko's foster parents were dead. It was overkill. Starscream made sure to take his time. Both of them were in a tangled mess. Clumps of hair were over the grass and flying across with the wind.

Bulkhead frowned, "Starscream is gonna pay!" he growled running towards the house.

I followed. He turned and went to the backward while I got to the door. I tried opening the door but it was locked. Cursing, I walked towards the shattered window. I pulled myself to get over the window frame and into the house, even with the burning pain in my knee.

"Miko" I whispered quietly. "Miko, where are you?"

Silence.

I walked slowly through the large house. I was terrified to run into a con, I would get killed instantly. I found the stairs quickly and walked up them. Pulling myself with the handrail. When I made it upstairs I noticed blood splattered on the walls.

I tried ignoring it. "Miko" I whispered again.

"Jack?"

I ran as fast as I could with a shattered knee. I opened a closest door that was in the hallway. Sure enough, Miko was hiding in it. Her hair wasn't its usual self; it was tied in a ponytail. She was curled up, his cheeks stained with tears. "Miko, we have to get you out of here" I said.

"Jack, stay quiet. They'll find you!" she whispered.

"Miko, Bulkhead is taking care of them" I said back to her, kneeling on my not broken knee.

"No, no, no" she shook her head grabbing her hair, "there in here!"

"What?" I asked.

"It's Sou—" before she finished a barking dog caught my attention.

Standing, I turned around.

There stood a very slender man. About 6 feet tall. He had dark black glasses and I couldn't see his eyes. He had black hair with dark purple streaks in them. He was wearing black everything except for the small amounts of purple. He held an ax in his hands, holding it tightly.

His dog was a Rottweiler.

I gulped, "Soundwave"

* * *

**Yes, the Rottweiler is Laserbeak. Thanks for reading!**

**~Bluejay20**


	5. Chapter 5

**WHO ELSE SAW THE LATEST TRANSFORMERS: PRIME EPISODE? **

**Best episode ever! **

**Anyways, now that that's over with, just needed to say that to somebody. I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, my internet crashed and so I was without internet. So enough of me boring you to death….ON WITH CHAPTER FIVE!**

* * *

_There stood a very slender man. About 6 feet tall. He had dark black glasses and I couldn't see his eyes. He had black hair with dark purple streaks in them. He was wearing black everything except for the small amounts of purple. He held an ax in his hands, holding it tightly. _

_His dog was a Rottweiler. _

_I gulped, "Soundwave" _

My breathing hitched and I felt week all over. The thought about fighting Soundwave! I'd rather fight Starscream then Soundwave.

Soundwave shifted his weight from his right foot to his left. Right, left, right, left. His quietness freaked me out, the only sound was the small growls and spats that The Dog gave and his soft breathing.

I was beginning to wonder if he was ever going to fight me, or if we were just going to stare at each other.

I turned around; making a logical decision that Soundwave was not going to do any harm to either of us. I helped her up with my hand. When she stood up she cried even more.

"There dead, aren't they?" she whispered, wiping away her tears.

I didn't want to answer that question, but it was better I told her then her leaving this house and seeing her Foster Parents' bodies a bloody, tangled mess.

"Yes Miko" I answered, grasping her hands. "I think Starscream killed them"

Miko started crying again, ripping her hands away from mine. "They can't be!" she exclaimed. "They can't!"

"I'm sorry, Miko, but they are. I and Bulkhead found them—"

She cut me off by pushing me backwards. "You were too late!" she exclaimed angrily. "You guys should've been here faster! They wouldn't have died!" she cried as her hands gripped her hair.

"Miko—"

I stopped as her eyes widened in terror, "Jack watch out!" she exclaimed.

I snapped around, Soundwave was coming straight at me, the ax firmly in his hands.

I jumped out of the way before he could slash me…but I forgot about Miko who was behind me. Miko, thinking quickly, jumped in between his legs. Soundwave banged the ax on the ground, missing Miko's legs by an inch.

"Maybe cybertronian are the same as humans" I heard Miko say, I tilted my head wondering what she was up too.

My question was answered when she slammed her fist in between his legs and I winced. I was surprised to hear Soundwave gasp, his legs tensed as Miko scrambled out from underneath them.

She rushed over towards my side. Soundwave turned his head towards us; I could tell he was trying to not scream out his agonizing pain.

He pointed a slim finger at Miko and me. I was confused once again.

Miko yanked at my arm hard and pointed at Soundwave's dog who was charging at us.

The Rottweiler pounced on Miko, biting hard into her hand that she tried to use to push his muzzle away from her face. She yelped and I punched the dog off of her. This just made the Rottweiler mad. He ran towards us again.

Miko stood up quickly, waiting for the right moment so that she could strike. My thoughts were put elsewhere when I noticing Soundwave was coming towards me. His steps slow, ax swinging back and forth.

He aimed the ax at my head, swinging it so that it chopped off my head. I rolled out of the way and Miko fell backwards as The Rottweiler jumped on top of her.

Being to late to realize this, Soundwave chopped off the Rottweiler's head. Miko squealed in disgust as blood got on her face. Soundwave grabbed the remaining and threw it aside as if it was scrap.

Both I and Miko couldn't do anything, she was blinded with blood and I had a shattered knee. He lifted the ax and dragged it along the floor.

I forced myself to my feet. Soundwave smirked and he dropped the ax on the ground. He walked slowly towards me, his smirk growing wider. I had to protect Miko! I already failed at protecting my mom! I had to make sure Miko made it out of here alive.

Soundwave threw a punch at me which I dodged. I tripped him and he fell forward. His hands catching himself before he fell face first into the ground. He sprung to his feet and turned around, slamming his fist into my jaw.

I fell on the ground, spitting out blood and my two back teeth. "Jack!" Miko cried.

"Miko, get out of here!" I yelled at her, shooing her away with my hand. I heaved myself to my feet and turned back around to face Soundwave. "Come at me con'!" I yelled at him.

Soundwave obliged with a smirk, he ran towards me. As soon as I thought the time was right I threw a punch that should've hit his glasses, but his reflexes made it easy for him to figure out what I was going to do next. He skillfully got out of the way with a sharp turn.

I looked behind me but his hands reached up for my neck, holding it tightly.

He pushed me to the floor so that was he could push all his weight onto my neck.

"Miko….run" I said through sharp gasps, when I managed to look up I noticed that she wasn't there. "Miko!?" I wheezed.

I saw Miko coming from behind Soundwave the ax in her hands. She lifted it over her head. Soundwave must've saw Miko through the reflection in my eyes, cause he looked behind him as Miko slammed the ax down on his back.

I wiggled out underneath Soundwave's limp body and breathed heavily. Miko stared at what she had just done, blood spilling out from Soundwave.

"Did…did, I kill him?" she whispered.

"Cons don't die that easily" I said under my breath, standing to my feet.

Miko reached down to touch Soundwave's cheek but her hand went right through the body. I could tell that she wanted to cry again. Purge or not, human or Con, she didn't want to be killing someone on this day.

"We should get to Bulkhead, see if he found Starscream" I cut in before she could say something else. She nodded slowly, her mouth parting open to speak but nothing came out.

She walked towards the stairs and waited for me as I limped my way towards her and to the stairs. I and she walked-I limped-down the stairs and to the living room.

She was bleeding from the place were that dog bit her. I frowned deeply, but decided to let Ratchet handle it, as well as my knee….and my mom.

We walked towards the front door were she typed in her pass code to unlock her house in the data pad that was on the wall. As soon as she stepped out onto her porch I remembered her foster parents. Dead. Lifeless.

"Miko, maybe we shouldn't go thi—" I was cut off by her as she ran towards her foster parents. As soon as she made it towards her foster parents she slid on her knees skidding to a halt right next to them.

"No" she whispered, stepping backwards. "No, no, no! This cannot be happening!"

"Miko—" I stopped when she gave me a death glare. "How could they be so….evil!" she cried.

"I'm so sorry Miko" I said quietly, walking to her to kneel beside her and her dead Foster Parents.

"Where is Bulk?" she asked, changing the subject as she turned her eyes towards me. "He's in the back yard, I believe. We should probably wait here for him" I said quietly.

And there we sat in silence. Screaming could be heard from the next town over, gunshots weren't hard to miss either.

We heard the start of a plane, looking up quickly we both saw Soundwave flying overhead, Laserbeak not too far behind him. He flew off in the darkness of the night.

Bulkhead should've been here already, Starscream didn't do _that _much damage. Sure, he was unpredictable but that doesn't mean he can't be stopped. I looked over my shoulder and saw Miko staring at her Foster Parents. She sniffled and wiped her nose. I wish I could've done more for her.

Both of us perked up when we heard footsteps coming towards. This better not be Agent Fowler! I couldn't stand the look of him right now. But it wasn't Agent Fowler, it was Sierra. Her red hair combed neatly back.

"Sierra…" I started but stopped as more figures appeared behind her. She took out a paper and grabbed a pencil that was in her pocket. "Yes, Miko Nakadai" she snarled, "fourteenth victim on my Purge Party list" she said placing a hand on her hip.

"Get her" she snapped her fingers and two teenage boys came forward. One grabbed Miko as she struggled against his grasp. "Miko!" I yelled, but was held back by the other one. "We'll have fun with her" Sierra said with a flashy smile. "Jack!" Miko screamed.

"Miko!" I screamed back to her. The man that was holding me threw me on the ground and I gasped for air as all of it was knocked out of my lungs.

I vaguely watched them haul Miko away from me, before my eyes closed and I drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING! **

**I realized that Miko calls her parents that take care of her "Host Parents" but I am **_**way **_**to lazy to go and change that so I will be calling them "Foster Parents" I think that is all. **

***really deep breath* I absolutely love that episode and I think it's the greatest episode in the history of the world. I knowing I am ranting but all my friends don't watch Transformers: Prime so I have to rant to somebody! I squealed when…yeah, I don't know who hasn't watched it so I'll keep my mouth shut. THANKS FOR READING, I'll leave you in peace now. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Couple things. (One that is major). **

**Minor one) I am sorry I didn't update. I had this chapter written for at least a week but I wasn't sure if I should post it. After rereading it I thought what the heck and decided to use it cause it isn't so bad it just isn't that interesting. **

**Major thing) Holoforms. So, I did no research on the holoforms so I am kind of making this up as I go So, when a transformer gets killed or hurt in their holoform they can go back into their robot form but they will have serious injuries. So Soundwave is going to have some injuries to his back even though it heeled completely. And if someone, let's say, Knock Out get's a big gash on his arm then he will have a big gash when he goes into his robot form.**

**If this doesn't make sense you can PM me and I'll try to explain better, I just don't wanna bore you guys. Anyways, on with the story! **

* * *

I woke up, but didn't open my eyes. The darkness I felt around me was pleasant. I was in the soft grass, but my hand was in something sticky.

I opened by eyes, I brought my hand to see want was on it and raised an eyebrow when I saw blood on them. Slowly, I turned my head. I saw Miko's Foster Parents and everything started coming back to me.

Starscream killing her Foster Parents, then fighting Soundwave…Miko, where was Miko. I remembered Sierra coming; she stated something about a 'purge party'. Sierra took Miko with her Purge Party!

"Miko!" I shouted, looking around quickly. "Miko!" I shouted again, I stumbled to my feet. My head throbbing, I gripped my hair. Looking around for any trace of Miko, or at least a clue for where she was at. "Miko!" I cried.

I couldn't believe Sierra would do something like this! She seemed to sweet and nice at school. I wouldn't have thought that she would throw a purge party, let alone participate in the purge.

I tensed when I realized that it was still the purge. I sighed; really there was nothing to live for. My mom was probably in a coma and Miko was being carried off to her doom. Of course Arcee was still around, but she was in a war.

I looked over at Miko's Foster Parents, they were still tangled, bloody and their eyes were wide open. I limped towards them to slowly kneel down to their cold bodies. I started with her Foster Mother; I started untangling her from her husband's arms, bringing them so that they rested on her chest. I lifted her head and brought her hair from flying around in the wind and placed it neatly under her head. I put my thumb above her right eyebrow and my index above the other; I slowly brought them down so that her eyes closed. I stood up.

She looked a lot more peaceful as the moon reflected off of her.

I moved towards her foster dad. His legs were bent awkwardly in positions I knew they shouldn't go. I grabbed his knee and popped it back, then repeated the step to the other one. I grabbed his arms and placed them to his sides. I cleaned off some blood that was dripping off of the corner of his mouth with my thumb. I closed his eyes the same way I did his wife.

I stared at the two humans. I started to look at them more carefully, frowning. Saddened by the last thing they saw was Starscream's dark red ruby eyes as he painfully and brutally tortured them to death, taking his great and_ valuable_ time.

I heard grunts of annoyance and a whiny plead to spare his life. I stood up from the bodies and took a step backwards. My eyes strained to see the two figures that were coming towards me.

When the two finally emerged, there was a man who was a little overweight, but he was strong alright, he had green hair and blue eyes. He was shoving a taller man; his hands were handcuffed behind his back. He had red eyes. He was incredibly skinny and his legs were skinny also. His hair was a silvery gray,

"You see this Starscream!" the man with the green hair shouted and I knew that it was Bulkhead. "See this!" Bulkhead shouted again, pushing Starscream to make him forcefully look at the beaten, bruised, dead humans. "This is exactly what I am going to do to you!" Bulkhead shouted, throwing Starscream to the ground. "Over and over again till your holoform breaks, then once I've gotten practice, I'll hunt down that warship and kill you, you get that Starscream, _kill you_!" Bulkhead reached down and grabbed Starscream by the collar and brought him so that his face was looking into his. "Just like you did to Miko's Foster Pa—" Bulkhead trailed off when he realized that Miko wasn't there.

"Jack, where's Miko?" he asked me, turning his head so that his eyes met mine. I felt like crying, "I don't know!" I shouted, "Sierra took her and…and…I don't know which way they went!" I exclaimed, tears streaming down my face. I looked up and saw Starscream. His lips were curved into a smirk.

"It's a shame that you don't know where your human _pet _is" Starscream smirked.

"Where is she?" Bulkhead snapped.

"Why would I tell you?" Starscream shot back.

"Cause I have every reason in my right mind to kill you!" Bulkhead snapped.

"And then I will just go back to my alt mode were I can leave and you'll never know where your human is" Starscream said.

It was silence after that was said.

Starscream wasn't that strong but it was far from dumb.

"You will tell me were Miko is and I will let you go" Bulkhead made his final decision.

Starscream made an 'hmp' sound before say, "what you mindless Autobots do for you humans"

I saw Bulkhead tense but he pushed Starscream back. "I need to get my alt-mode. I will be back" Bulkhead told me and I nodded slowly.

Bulkhead left leaving me with Starscream. I didn't look at him but I could feel his eyes burning into my side. When I finally gave in and looked at him he was smiling. A twisted, sick smile. "What were you and Soundwave doing here?" I growled. "The question is what the other Decepticons are doing everywhere else" he said with a smirk.

My eyes grew wide as I felt my stomach flip. The Decepticons _did _find out about The Purge. Now they were killing people everywhere else. "What are the Decepticons doing?" I snapped. "They're purging fleshy useless humans like your self off this ungrateful rock" Starscream spat.

I growled, having the feeling of killing him right their and then. But two things stopped me: 1) he was in his human form, tied up and unable to defend himself, 2) he was the only witness that knew which way they took Miko.

I heard the sound of a car coming and a stepped back. Bulkhead screeched to a stop, if he didn't he would have hit Starscream. Starscream's eyes squinted against the light. "Get him in, Jack" Bulkhead ordered. I did as I was told, grabbing Starscream I shoved him forwards and brought him to the back were I shoved him into the backseat.

Starscream landed in the backseat face first.

I walked towards the driver's seat and got in.

"Okay, Starscream, your gonna tell us which way they took Miko and we'll let you live" Bulkhead growled.

"_Of course_" Starscream sneered.

Bulkhead then slammed on the gas pedal and we sped off down the street.

* * *

**PLEASE READ **

**Next chapter may or may not be in Jack's POV. I'm not sure yet. We'll see. **_**THANKS FOR READING! **_

**~Bluejay20**


	7. Chapter 7

**I NAMED SIERRA'S FRIEND!**

**You know that blonde girl that is always with Sierra but she doesn't speak and doesn't have a name. Well, I named her.**

**Name: Alison Brooks **

**She looks like an 'Alison' I don't know why. But that's what I named her.**

**Sorry this chapter is shorter it isn't in Jack's POV. Thanks for reading, on with the story.**

* * *

Miko woke up when she felt a long tipped fingernail slowly trail down her leg. She tried bringing her hands up in a defense position but both of her hands were tied to a hard table.

"Shhh, Miko, were not going to hurt you" Sierra soothed, Miko would've liked to believe that but her smile was twisted, her eyes were dark as she kept trailing her long nails over Miko's leg. Digging them harder into her skin as she got closer to her feet.

Miko struggled against the cuffs that were on her feet, starting to feel more of Sierra's nail into her leg.

Sierra this time used two fingers to make circle. Miko bit back a whine in protest as her nails started penetrating her skin.

Sierra started getting mad and dug her fingernails harder. She wanted the satisfaction of her cry. Miko was about to cry and plead for her to stop when Alison came in, calling out Sierra's name.

"Sierra" the blonde called.

Sierra growled but stopped clawing at Miko's leg and turned around to face her best friend. "What is it, Alison?" Sierra questioned.

"Remember. She isn't ours for the taking; it's our leader's kill. He already said you should be glad that he gave you the other kills" Alison said softly, not wanting to make her friend upset.

"Tell him I am just….playing with her" Sierra said with an evil smirk.

"But—"

"Alison!" Sierra cut her off, "I said tell him. We don't need him getting mad before The Commander gets here"

Alison opened her mouth to speak again but turned on her heels and left the room.

Sierra grabbed Miko's chin and made her look at her. "You won't leave here alive" Sierra snapped.

Miko gasped as Sierra let go of her and she, once again, struggled against the cuffs that were pinning her down to the table.

Sierra sighed, "It's sad that Jack spends all his time with a worthless girl like you" the redhead hissed lowly, turning away from Miko to grab something. "I would _love _to kill you now and get it over with" Sierra continued. "But—I don't want to get on my Leader's bad side. So the only fun I get is torturing you" Sierra finished her sentence and turned around.

Miko stared at the object that was in Sierra's hand as she flicked it on. The tip flared to life as blue energy circled around it.

"An energon prod" Miko gasped silently, glad that Sierra didn't hear her.

Sierra held an energon prod in her hands. It was very similar to Knock Out's except smaller so that a human could carry it. Miko had saw Knock Out use the prod on Optimus when they were stealing the energon harvester from the museum. If it took Optimus down, what could it do to her?

Miko squirmed when Sierra brought it closer to her side. She gave a small whimper that turned into a scream of pain when Sierra dug it into her side. Electricity ran through her body, pain running from her sides down her legs and back up again. Sierra snickered pulling the prod back towards her.

"Weak" Sierra laughed loudly, leaning on the wall for support.

Miko gave a low whine, breathing heavily.

Sierra walked closer to Miko to look over her. "That was fun" she said with a big smile plastered on her face. Miko only groaned in response. "Aw scrap" Sierra then said sarcastically. "That was only on the 'low' setting"

Miko gave a whimper and Sierra's smile widened.

"You wouldn't kill someone" Miko hissed and Sierra's eyes gleamed. She reached over and grabbed a gun from a side table. She pointed it straight at Miko's chest. Miko's eyes widened as she struggled. Sierra wrapped her finger around the trigger. Miko's eyes shut tightly awaiting her fate.

Sierra turned around quickly and shot one of her male comrades in the chest.

He grabbed his chest, stumbling forward before falling on the ground dead.

Miko opened her eyes slowly, realizing that she was still alive but noticing the dead male that was dead. She gasped before turning her head to Sierra.

"Yes, I would kill someone" Sierra smiled evilly.

Miko whimpered, tears threatening to run down her cheek.

Alison came back into the room with a man having his arm draped around her. A man with crimson red hair and dark black jeans. He wore a red shirt with leather jacket.

"Leader" Sierra said with an alluring smile. She put the gun down and walked over towards him; he put his other arm around her and smirked at Miko who was cuffed to the table.

"I now realize that not all humans are weak" the man said and Miko tensed.

That voice, she knew that voice any place, any time and any form. She breathed heavily before breathing out.

"Knock Out"

* * *

**PLEASE READ **

**Updates are going a little slow because I am slowly running out of ideas. But, I want to do to full 12 hours of the purge so I will not stop this! I will not! That is a vow! And if I haven't update in awhile and I start to get lazy please PM yelling at me to hurry it up. Cause sometimes I am just plain lazy to do anything. **

**Next chapter will be in Jack's POV. **

**THANKS FOR READING! **

_TRANSFORMERS: PRIME RANT _

_How come Soundwave and Starscream barely got any screen time, and where is Knock Out? He's my favorite character…next to Dreadwing, Starscream, Soundwave, and Breakdown…yeah I am a Decepticon lover. :)_

_I heard they are making a movie? I think it's going to sell in the store in August. Predacon Rising I think that's what it's called. I don't know, that's what I heard. Anyways till next time! _

**~Bluejay20**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am soooo sorry; I just basically abandoned this story. :( don't worry, it will get back on track soon….hopefully. **

**This chapter is...A chapter. A spoiler alert (kind of): a fight scene happens in the next chapter. Can't wait to write it! YAY! Hope you enjoy! **

I couldn't tell you how long we've been driving for. Every mile felt like a billion hours wasted, it felt like Starscream was leading us in a circle. Bulkhead was not getting the idea that it seemed like we were going into a circle.

Bulkhead made a sharp turn when Starscream told him to, we kept making our way away from the main town and into the country side.

I started gazing out of the window, my eyes and hear catching the screams and recently killed people. They were sprawled all over the street, as if they were nothing. Just a...A vehicon, one could say. Innocent people that others couldn't get along with, if only they knew that fighting was never the answer.

I slowly found my self dozing off, my eyes threatened to close. But the sound of Starscream's voice kept jerking me into reality.

"Turn left here" Starscream said, struggling a bit in the cuffs he was in.

Bulkhead did as he was told and finally I had to speak up, as I spoke my eyebrow raised and I started biting my lower lip. "Ah...Bulkhead" I whispered, looking around the deserted area that was around the border of Jasper, Nevada. "This is too far away, Starscream couldn't see this far. Transformer or not, it's way to hard"

Bulkhead slammed on his break, my knee almost slammed into the dash broad but I kept myself from hurting myself once again.

"Where are you taking us, Starscream?" Bulkhead demanded.

"I am taking you were I saw the other fleshies take your human pet!"

"It is way too far to see!" Bulkhead shouted loudly, I winced at the loud noise Bulk had just produced.

"We have optics in the sky! Soundwave...Megatron...We're not grounders like you!" Starscream shot back, but I could see past the words and hear that the second in command of The Decepticons was lying.

Bulkhead, on the other hand, was way too concerned about finding Miko that he could not detect the lie that Starscream had said.

Slamming on the pedal, Bulkhead sped down the road, dust flying behind us.

Over what felt like a century, we came past a small, cabin house. The outside looked...scary. Dark, molded wood is what the house was made off. The windows had red velvet curtains, nobody could see in. the steps to the house were old, broken and dented. One of the windows...if you looked...was cracked slightly. The grass around the old wooden house was dead, the tree(s) were leafless...lifeless.

"They're keeping her here?" I questioned quietly, looking around.

If you squinted, you could see men walking around with guns and knives.

Starscream didn't answer; instead he gave a sick and twisted smile. "Here's my stop" he smirked.

"Wha-" Bulkhead had no time to answer when his back door was forcefully pried open. Metal squealed, I had to cover my ears with my hands to stop myself from wincing at the sound. But even with my hands over my ears, I could hear Bulkhead let out a scream.

Starscream was taken out of Bulkhead's back seat by thin digits.

"_Soundwave" _I thought

Bulkhead transformed, forgetting that I was in there so I slipped out and fell on the ground with a thud.

"Okay Cons….you asked for it!" Bulkhead shouted, slamming his fists together before running after Soundwave, who still looked slightly dazed from his previous death.

The Spymaster put Starscream on the ground lightly, and the humanized mech was on the ground before he started running off…..I followed.

My feet pounded against the ground, my shattered knee was in pain but I had to catch up to Starscream before he got to his Alt-Mode. I leaned down and widened my legs to run at a longer length. I knew the SIC of the cons could tell that I was right behind him now, he had looked behind himself a couple of times.

"Come on, Jack, you can run faster then that...can't you?" Starscream sneered, before picking up the pace.

I started panting by this time, it was hard to breathe and run at the same time. I didn't even know what I was going to do to Starscream when I caught up to him...if I caught up to him.

Starscream and I ran past a rock and I decided to use that rock for my advantage. I jumped on the side of the rock with my left foot, before pushing off and landing on Starscream. My arms wrapped around his neck and I pulled him down to the ground. After he was on the ground we started rolling, he was digging his nails into my skin making me hiss out in pain. But I was not intending on letting Starscream go.

He stopped trying to claw me off and slammed his foot into the ground, we stopped rolling with me pinning Starscream to the ground.

"Starscream" I snarled.

"Jack" he said back.

Oh yeah, this was going to be _fun_.

**Gosh, this was a little hard to write but it was fun. Reviews are greatly welcomed. **

**Read, Favorite, Follow, Review! **

**~Bluejay20**


End file.
